


Drabbles of a married life

by kenyakaneki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Couple : Natsume x Natori.Rated : Free .Warnings: Spoilers, yaoi, short text.Summary : Some drabbles showing the life of Natsume and Natori after they married one  another. Yaoi. Oneshot.





	Drabbles of a married life

Initial note: I hope you like it.  
Drabble 1: Househusband and cook  
"Before Natori married, he asked Natsume what the boy would like to do after graduating from high school. Natori was willing to help his husband with the costs of education." Natsume said he would like to cook sweets and canapes to sale. Natsume was enrolled in a cookery course as soon as he returned from the honeymoon and stayed for a year in this , during which time the young man studied and took care of home chores . Of course, Natori helped him when he was in town.After graduating, Natori began to divulge the work of his husband among his acquaintances of the scenic world. Natsume is a very talented young man who has been working for a long time .He is still not very famous, but he already has a loyal clientele, and our young man can work in peace and comfort in his home. He just needs to leave the house to buy the ingredients and make the deliveries. Happy with his work. "

Drabble 2 - Jealousy  
"Since they met, Natsume has always had a bit of a nuisance seeing a lot of women running after Natori." At first, he did not understand why these feelings, but after he found himself in love with the actor-exorcist: Natsume was jealous . And after the news spread that Natori was gay and married, it seems that the number of male fans has increased, especially after the older blonde has started acting in fantasy and science fiction films. Where Natori stayed for days without talking to his husband because of jealousy, Shuuichi could not understand the reason for all that possessiveness.His heart has eyes only for Takashi Natsume.It is not to blame if he is very handsome and shines too bright.Natori know how behave and respect his marriage. Natsume had to behave and stop being so possessive. "

Drabble 3 - Security  
"Natori still has nightmares about knowing that his husband keeps his friends' book, which continues to be fine-tuned, but is still far from over." Natsume worries about his husband exorcist's work.However, Takashi himself became assistant to his spouse. So , the danger increased . Yokais are the biggest threat they face.Well bigger than paparazzi, gossip reporters and scammers.The house where they live has some barriers.By day, the barriers are more light for Natsume to be visited by non hostile yokais . At night , the barriers are more stronger . When Natori is out of the country, the barriers are so heavy that only Madara or the three shikis can pass. Safety is the topic that more lead to arguments between the couple, they really care about each other. But after the fights they understand each other. "

Drabble 4 - Gossip press  
"Since becoming a famous actor, Natori had to deal with the gossip press . Things got very bad after he appeared engaged.There was a lot of speculation until the day of the wedding.And a big shock when Natori was seen marrying an young man . Although homosexual marriage is a regulation in the nation, it is still controversial. It was quite a bomb.After the marriage, Natori has been winning some lawsuits against certain newspapers, magazines and even a TV channel . They were anxious to know more about Natsume.It left Natori with a pile of nerves . No one has the right to gossip about Natsume Takashi, his beautiful and adorable husband . And neither expose him anyway . Messed with with Takashi, won a very furious Natori free . After two years of marriage, things were calming down a little bit, but we all know how the press gossip works, do not give up at all costs. "

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it. I'll write more about the marital life of these two in the future. I really like this couple, so i'll write more and more stories with them.


End file.
